A passenger of an elevator system may request elevator service using a touch screen. The touch screen may need to support all the floors that are accessible to passengers. For example, if a building in which the elevator is located has sixty floors, the touch screen may be configured to enable a passenger to select any one of the sixty floors. Referring to FIG. 1A, a touch screen 1 is shown. The touch screen may include a number of buttons 10, each of which may correspond to floors of the elevator. As shown in FIG. 1A, the buttons 10 are numbered one through twenty, which may correspond to the first twenty floors of the building. A slide or “next” button 12 may be provided, such that additional floors 10 may be accessible for selection on the touch screen 1 following a depression of the slide button 12. For example, if a passenger presses the slide button 12 while floor numbers one through twenty 10 are displayed as shown in FIG. 1A, following the depression of the slide button 12 a second set of floor numbers (e.g., floor numbers twenty-one through forty) may be displayed. In this manner, a passenger can cycle through all the floors to select a floor of interest using the slide button 12.
In some instances, the touch screen 1 may include buttons 10 for all the floors of the building on a single display screen, in lieu of providing the slide button 12. Thus, if the building has sixty floors, sixty buttons 10 may be included in a single display screen. It may be difficult for a passenger with poor or degraded vision to see the identifiers on each of the sixty buttons 10. Moreover, even assuming that the passenger can see such identifiers, the passenger's fingers may be too large relative to the dimensions of the buttons 10, such that passengers may be prone to depressing an incorrect or unintended button 10.
If secure access is provided by the elevator system to a particular floor, a passenger may be required to correctly input an access credential on one or more input devices (e.g., a hall operation panel or car operation panel). It is often difficult for a passenger to enter such a credential using a touch screen (e.g., touch screen 1).